psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
0303 Herakles and the Sirens
Herakles and the Sirens 'is the third episode of Psycho-Pass 3. Summary Bifrost begins their next Roundrobin manipulation of events, which involves the outcome of the Toyko gubernatorial race. Ignatov interviews Yakushiji, who is currently trailing in the race and is uncooperative. Bifrost agent Koichi Azusawa is activated. Shindo uses his Mental Trace on Komiya and determines that Komiya is hiding something before he collapses from severe side effects. Shimotsuki allows the team to continue the investigation under the pretext of anti-terrorism. They question Yakushiji's secretary, Lee Aki, after discovering that he tried to make contact with Tsuchiya. Aki, however, is assassinated before he can talk and only one of the assassins is apprehended. Irie leads the team into Myogadani, where he grew up, and uses his contacts to reach Haruki Enomiya, the underground leader there. Enomiya is the lead suspect, but the team has no evidence to prove his involvement. Later, while questioning Yakushiji's staff, Tenma Todoroki's stepbrother Haruma insults Tenma. Ignatov punches Haruma in the face and is subsequently suspended. The Enforcers then learn that Shindo's mother was euthanized, his father committed suicide and that Ignatov's brother was murdered by Shindo's father. Todoroki recalls his own family's dark history. The next day, Shimotsuki assigns ex-Enforcer and current investigative journalist, Yayoi Kunizuka, to assist Unit One in Ignatov's absence.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Psycho-Pass_3_episodes Story In the Roundrobin chamber, a new Roundrobin begins with Homura announcing himself as dealer. Saionji wishes him the best, while Shirogane is curious about the cards Homura is living on now and guesses that he must have a good hand. Bifrost then announces the start of the relation using Case No. 10785, with the Gubernatorial Elections as the security item and CID Division One as the Relation Block. Pleased, Shirogane announces that the outcome of this round will become a major turning point for Bifrost. At the Colosseum arena, Ignatov and Todoroki meet with Yakushiji, one of the candidates for governor. Greeting them, Aki reminds Division One that they only have two minutes to spare and can’t spare any more. Getting down to business, Ignatov questions Yakushiji if he knew the victim, Tsuchiya, but Yakushiji claims that he does not to know the man. Curious, Ignatov asks if Yakushiji has a plan to make a comeback since Komiya is currently in the lead in votes. Yakushiji regulates that answer to his secretary, Aki and Aki responds that the party had anticipated the slight disadvantage. Continuing on, Ignatov reminds Yakushiji that Komiya is also in the lead in Sibyl’s politician suitability as well, but Aki bats that off as a negligible difference. Yakushiji admits that he is losing but is confident that his hue will win. Todoroki bitterly wonders if martial arts can really clear a person’s hue, Yakushiji reaffirms it. When Todoroki mutters that he doesn’t get it, Yakushiji asks if Todoroki is an Enforcer. Todoroki declares that he is, causing Yakushiji to hard-slap Todoroki across the face. Picking a stunned Todoroki up, Yakushiji encourages Todoroki not to give up and keep on fighting. Suddenly, Aki tells Yakushiji that their time is up as two associates of Yakushiji enter the room and tell Yakushiji that his car is ready. Telling Todoroki to keep on fighting, Yakushiji goes to leave the room. As Yakushiji is about to leave the room, however, he notices the looks on the two men’s faces and asks if they know Todoroki. The younger man (Ichido Todoroki) denies it and claims that Todoroki is ''"the shame of the Todoroki family." ''He then leaves with Yakushiji, Aki and the older man (Haruma Todoroki) as Todoroki looks down dejected. Seeing Todoroki’s reaction, Ignatov asks Todoroki if they are his relatives, but Todoroki just angrily clicks his tongue in frustration. Meanwhile, Shindo and Irie are searching Tsuchiya’s lab for clues. Sitting down in a seat, Shindo explains Tsuchiya’s work into self-control via stereotypes in the decision-making process. When Irie fails to understand, Shindo uses the example of students with the same academic ability having different reactions after being sorted into the categories of good and poor grades to explain how self-perception can influence outcomes when making decisions. Finally understanding, Irie asks what that has got to do with Tsuchiya’s accident and Shindo replies that he hopes that it will lead to something. Irie reports that Shindo seems fixed on Tscuhiya’s accident and asks if he is following Shimotsuki’s orders. Shindo replies that he isn’t and is just relying on his intuition. At a café, two women are discussing the election. One of the women hopes that Komiya will win the election because they find the opposing party’s pro-immigrants position utterly awful. The other woman agrees and admits that looking at an immigrant clouds her hue. Azusawa then approaches their table and comments that coffee might be better over English Tea given that its culture has historic roots in a lost trade war. The women look on nervously, but Azusawa reassures them that he is the café's owner. Shortly thereafter, Azusawa receives a text displaying the images of Shindo, Ignatov, Komiya and Yakushiji. Identifying himself as ''"First Inspector," Azusawa resumes his duty as floorman and heads out. That evening, at the Public Safety Bureau’s headquarters, Shindo and the rest of Division One are listening to Komiya making a speech. Listening, Hinakawa asks if this is a live speech and Kisaragi confirms it; adding that live speeches are more effective at influencing citizens' hues directly. Irie further adds that ‘The Neighbor Policy’ was formulated by the Affirmation Party which endorses Komiya and that their goal is to regulate immigrants and protect their own interests. Shindo remarks that Irie sounds politically savvy and looks back at Komiya’s image. Suddenly, Shindo is inadvertently drawn into a Mental Trace vision, where he becomes one of the crowd at the rally. As Shindo turns around, he notices Komiya in her Fire Burning Woman outfit saying something to him as her face blurs. Shindo then collapses. In the real world, Shindo has collapsed on the floor. Wondering what to do, Irie contacts Karanomori and reports that Shindo has fainted. Taking Shindo to the medical bay, Ignatov arrives and performs his own physical examination of Shindo. Checking Shindo’s eyes, Ignatov sees signs of a mental trace and remarks that it is a serious case. Asking if they should administer an anxiolytic, Karanomori is informed by Ignatov that he will handle it as he picks Shindo up. Asking what is doing, Karanomori and the rest of the team are further informed by Ignatov that he plans to call Shindo back. In the grey rainy world, Shindo is recalling Komiya’s speech as he looks at his father’s car. Suddenly, Shindo hears Ignatov calling out for him and wakes up in Ignatov’s car with the rest of the team looking on. Ignatov calls Shindo an idiot, leading Shindo to remark that Ignatov is always quick to call him an idiot as he slowly gets up. Ignatov worriedly comments that Shindo has been diving too much and instructs him to rest. But Shindo insists that they investigate Komiya as she is hiding something. Later, in Chief Shimotsuki's office, Shindo and Ignatov are informed that unofficial complaints have come from both candidates' parties. Shindo cheerfully remarks that the complaints are only unofficial though, so its fine. But Shimotsuki tells them that they have been warned by Internal Affairs to stop interfering with the election and asks what they have discovered. Ignatov replies that the death seems to be accident, so far, causing Shimosuki to irritably ask if they are trying to get her fired.Shindo comments that that would be boring, but brings up the possibility of a terrorist attack as Shimotsuki goes to strike him. Shimotsuki asks if this true and Shindo believes it is and reminds Shimotsuki that a preliminary investigation is warranted in these situations case. Thinking, Shimotsuki agrees to their plan. Outside the office, Ignatov remarks that that whole scenario was a surprise and asks if Tsuchiya’s research was really that dangerous. Shindo replies that he is not sure and Ignatov remarks that his claim of possible terrorism was dirty and underhanded. Shindo replies that Shimotsuki is aware of that, but it will help deflect complaints for now. As they enter the elevator, Ignatov asks Shindo if Komiya is really hiding something that significant and Shindo replies that he has never seen a mind like hers. Shindo adds that Komiya’s mind is thinking at frightening speeds, but it is also empty. Surprised, Ignatov remarks that she seems ambitious to him. But Shindo comments that a mind like hers could force someone to weigh their hue against their life and make them choose death. Concerned, Ignatov remarks that it sounds similar to the Hyper Transport Case or their own case and if that is true….Shindo agrees that Komiya is connected to the truth they are seeking. Reconnecting in Karanomori’s lab, Division One is informed by Karanomori that she checked the security cameras and discovered that a Yakushiji staffer, more particularly Lee Aki, was staying at the same hotel as Tsuchiya when he died. Hearing that, Kisaragi remarks that its too much to be a coincidence, but Shindo mutters that it’s the only lead they have. That night, a cargo container secretly opens at the hotel where Aki is staying at as Division One (minus Hinakawa) meet Aki in the hotel lobby. Reporting to Aki about what they discovered, Aki remarks that he was not aware of Tsuchiya’s presence in the hotel and he had nothing to hide from them. Todoroki teasingly suggests using the Dominator on him and Aki replies that Todoroki can do what he likes. Gesturing to Todoroki to back off, Shindo informs Aki that he did try to make contact with Tsuchiya but couldn’t because the Komiya campaign’s bodyguards stopped him. Shindo further surmises that Aki wanted info on the Komiya campaign and thought Tsuchiya was the best way to get it. Aki passes the idea off as stupid, causing Ignatov to threaten to use his Dominator. Aki sternly reminds him that he said that Division One can use it. Ignatov declares that he will not but asks if Yakushiji knows that Aki was staying at the same hotel as Tsuchiya. Aki states that Yakushiji doesn’t bother to check his whereabouts, causing Shindo to suggest that he talk to Yakushiji himself. Aki declares that he has two minutes as Shindo and Todoroki leaves to talk to Yakushiji. As Shindo leaves, Ignatov casually remarks that Aki seems devoted to Yakushiji. Aki replies that Yakushiji genuinely supports athletes who have suffered setbacks in the past despite having Sibyl suitability. Understanding, Irie asks if Aki is one of those saved by Yakushiji and Aki confirms it and states his belief that no one is more qualified to be Governor than Yakushiji. All of a sudden, Bots suddenly appear and, shortly thereafter, three men dressed in hotel uniforms attack the group. As two of the men pin down Irie and Ignatov, the third murders Aki as he tries to escape. Hearing the commotion, Todoroki arrives and fires his Dominator on the man beating up Irie. Seeing the man imploding, the second and third man tries to run just as Todoroki goes to fire his Domintor again. Shindo stops Todoroki and insists that they capture him, while Ignatov chases after the second one. After an extensive chase, the second one is arrested by Ignatov after a grueling fight, while the third man gets away. Catching up to Shindo, Todoroki asks why Shindo stopped him from using the Dominator. Shindo replies that humans need to exercise human judgement when using the Dominators because that is why the Dominator has a trigger. Meanwhile, Azusawa is eating ramen in his base, when he suddenly sees the news broadcast of Aki’s death by an anti-immigrant group. Stunned, Azusawa almost chokes on his noodles and spits them out, causing Obata to hit him with her stuffed bear for being gross. Astonished, Azusawa asks what was that for. In the Roundrobin chamber, Saionji wonders who was the one who ordered the attack on the Yakushiji party. Shirogane replies that even if they all claimed responsibility, would Saionji honestly believe them. Stopping on that note, Shirogane announces his next move by investing in public opinion control AI bots and utters that dealing with the PSB can wait for now. Saionji does the same, but Homura proposes resetting the priority level of the MWPSB Division One. Saionji objects claiming that it is too risky because it could alert Sibyl to their presence again and Shirogane agrees, so the motion is denied. Changing his tactics, Homura proposes disposing of the assets, causing Saionji to sarcastically remark that it is tough being the dealer. Shirogane reminds Homura that if he fails to dispose of the assets, Roundrobin will enforce him. The next day, Division One is watching an anti-Yakushiji slur campaign video slamming Yakushiji for his pro-immigrant policies. Hinakawa comments that the public opinion on the net is that Komiya supporters were behind Aki’s murder. Irie replies that its because Yakushiji’s party supports anti-isolationism. Todoroki mutters that all Yakushiji cares about is good genes, not a person’s race and mentions that all of the Eugenics Party’s backers are just jerks who want to use the immigrants as cheap labour. Shimotsuki asks what the likelihood of Komiya’s campaign being behind the murder. Shindo replies that Komiya’s assistant Owanee is an immigrant and Hinakawa agrees that by having her as a manager, Komiya may be toeing the party line. But Ignatov mentions that the Affirmation Party also accepts low-wage laborers too, so its unlikely. Kisaragi adds that Yakushiji is the front runner now, so it doesn’t matter much. Getting up from her seat. Shimotsuki declares that Shindo’s prediction of possible terrorism was right on the money. Shindo claims that he cannot be happy about being right as people dying is still a tragedy in itself. Shimotsuki agrees, but remarks that the man they arrested had no background and was likely from one of the Abandoned Zones and excluded from the census. Todoroki wonders how the assailants were able to operate from over a wide area, let alone break into a high-class hotel. Ignatov remarks that it is clearly suspicious. Irie suggests that the assailants would need a base where they could easily access all three of Yakushiji campaign offices and narrows it down to the Myogadani Abandoned Zone. Recalling the name, Todoroki asks Irie whether that was his old stomping ground, leading the group to decide to check it out. Later that night, Irie guides Shindo, Ignatov and Todoroki through Myogadani. Recalling the assailants' martial arts skills, Irie recalls a place where their skills would be common and leads the group to the Underground HvH (Humans versus Humans) combat arena. Greeting the bouncers there, Irie leads them inside and points the group to the boss of the arena, Haruki Enomiya, who in his words would be the equivalent of Yakushiji. Irie then describes Enomiya as the broker to go to in the abandoned zone and explains that Enomiya is a transgender male and an ex-athlete who retired after an overuse of male hormones and body modifications resulted in his hue deteriorating in the past, so it would not be a surprise if Enomiya and Yakushiji knew each other. Shindo cheerfully replies that Irie has snagged them a real culprit and remarks that they are counting on him. Flustered, Irie continues explaining that Enomiya recruits fighters with clouded hues and stage matches in his arena, to take in the bets and create strong soldiers to fight for him. Ignatov then suggests arresting Enomiya, but Todoroki scoffs the idea as it would cause a huge scene. Showing the group to Enomiya's office, Irie introduces the group to Oishi, Enomiya’s bodyguard who tells Irie that is a one-time deal because of their prior history. Irie remarks that he knows, leading Oishi to remark that Irie has not changed. Guiding the group to Enomiya’s office, the team gets greeted by Enomiya who praises their nerve but turns down their request for a voluntary questioning at the PSB. Ignatov declares that questioning suspects is a detective’s job, causing Enomiya’s other bodyguard, Osamu to stand up. Enomiya orders Osamu to sit back down. Getting back to business, Shindo asks Enomiya about the man they arrested and Enomiya replies that he doesn’t remember as he has lots of fighters working for him. Shindo insists that he must know, but Enomiya states that all of the fighters at his arena are his merchandise, calling them zoo animals. Shindo reminds Enomiya that even zoo animals are properly trained, so Enomiya demonstrates this by having Oishi eat his burning cigar. As Oishi throws up the remains of the cigar, Enomiya allows him to leave and explains that he has trained his men like circus animals. Turning to Irie, Enomiya utters his disappointment in him because Irie left to become an Enforcer before he could properly break him. Pissed off, Irie climbs up onto the table and declares that he is no dog before taking Enomiya’s new cigar and burning his hand with it. Outside the arena, Irie soaks his sore hand in a tub of water. Crying in pain, Irie is berated by Todoroki for doing something so stupid. Irie apologizes as he joins the others in eating ramen at the nearby ramen booth. Digging into his food, Ignatov wonders what reason Enomiya would have in attacking the Yakushiji campaign. Todoroki bets that it is money, but Irie doubts that. Changing the subject, Shindo wonders why the abandoned zones are kept around when Sibyl could easily decimate them. Ignatov hypothesizes that the abandoned zones were left deliberately so as to cut national costs and keep all of the latent criminals in one place. Hearing this, Shindo adds that the zones are a kind of safety net which provides mental relief for the people outside the slums and makes the latent criminals there easy to monitor. Slurping his noodles, Irie bitterly mutters that the abandoned zones are not a garbage dump. In the car, Shindo is rubbing his bloated belly, complimenting the bean sprouts he just ate. Turning to Shindo, Ignatov asks Shindo of his impression of Enomiya. Laying down on Todoroki’s shoulder, Shindo surmises that Enomiya is likely a lackey not the mastermind. Shoving Shindo to the other side, Todoroki asks for the basis of his reasoning and Shindo replies that it is because Enomiya never asked why he was being questioned. Shindo continues that they now have three questions left which are how the atackers able to avoid the street scanners and what is in it for Enomiya. When Todoroki asks about the third, Shindo jokes that he wants to know why the ramen was so delicious. Meanwhile at Enomiya’s arena, Enomiya is having a meeting with Azusawa. Greeting Enomiya as “Second Inspector,”''Azusawa asks why Enomiya had Aki killed and Enomiya replies that a Congressman asked him to do it. Azusawa replies that he knows that but wants to know why Enomiya gave Aki such a sloppy execution. Enomiya disagrees and remarks that he was just emulating Azusawa, but Azusawa remarks that he always make sure the targets finish themselves off and declares that what he does is art. Smirking, Enomiya wonders if Azusawa thinks that he is after his position, but Azusawa dismisses the idea and suddenly starts thinking. Realizing something, Azusawa comments that he will handle the clean-up and leaves, bidding Enomiya farewell. At the Homura estate, Homura meets with his ailing father who praises Homura for his progress in the Roundrobin games. His father, Hoichiro, remarks that he raised Homura to discard his emotions and win at any cost even if it means using his life. Homura then leaves and visits a nearby building. When an attendant tries to stop him from entering the owner’s room, Homura presents his Bifrost card introduces himself as the new owner and welcomes the attendant to confirm it. Inside the hotel’s board room, Homura watches the cityscape and declares to himself that he will survive. The next day, Ignatov takes his wife, Stronskaya, to a medical appointment at the National Center for Medical Research. Once inside, Stronskaya is told by the doctor who reassures her that while she will have to undergo surgery to regain her eyesight, the operation is highly successful. Ignatov thanks the doctor who declares that they will do their best for the wife of a PSB Inspector. In the waiting room, Stronskaya apologizes to Ignatov for inconveniencing him on a workday, as Ignatov arranges their next appointment. Ignatov replies that it is alright because he already let Shindo know all about it. Suddenly, the man next to them starts complaining about having to wait to get in and asks why an immigrant was allowed to get in before him when he notices Ignatov and his wife. Ignatov instructs the man to calm down, but when he refuses, Ignatov is forced to flash his badge at him. Noticing the badge, the man disgustedly wonders what Japan is coming to and angrily declares that he won’t allow immigrants to control Japan. Later, Ignatov arrives at Division’s One office and asks for an update. Shindo replies that the briefing is about to begin anyway and Irie begins by suggesting that they should get the abandoned zone’s cooperation if Enomiya may have gone rogue. Shindo agrees and Irie declares that he will gather intel from there. Shindo happily replies that he will go too. Following on that note, Ignatov suggests that he and Todoroki go investigate the victims (Yakushiji’s party). Realizing what Ignatov means, Todoroki gets up and protests going to see his family, but Ignatov who is still angry about the man at hospital snaps and instructs him to deal with it. Todoroki reluctantly agrees. A short while later, Shindo and Irie are walking around the Myogadani Abandoned Zone questioning Irie’s contacts. As they walk around, Shindo comments that everyone in the area trusts Irie and Irie replies that it is because he likes the people here. Irie continues that a lot of people in the abandoned zone are hopeless, but they are all full of life. Shindo agrees and suggests the reason why Irie became an Enforcer was to protect these people. Irie replies that he never said that but smiles nevertheless and comments that Shindo is a weird one. At Yakushiji’s campaign office, Ignatov and Todoroki are told to back off by Todoroki’s family, Haruma and Ichido, as they console a mourning Yakushiji. Ignatov declares that they will arrest the culprit, but Ichido will hear none of it and calls Ignatov out on his rudeness for questioning a man when he is in mourning. As Haruma leads Yakushiji out of the room, he declares that this is no place for a latent criminal like him and leaves. Once Haruma is out of the room, Ichido expresses his own disappointment and questions Todoroki on how far he plans to drag their family name through the mud. Ichido coldly reminds Todoroki of the slander his father, Haruma, suffered when it was discovered that he was a latent criminal and claims that he is just like their stepmother. Ichido then claims that he doesn’t consider Todoroki to be his brother due to his inferior genes and asks that he disappear like his mother. All of a sudden, an angry Ignatov punches Ichido in the face, much to Todoroki's shock. Furious, Ichido declares that he wiil have Ignatov fired. Later at the PSB, Ignatov is called into Shimotsuki’s office where Shimotsuki informs him that he is suspended until further notice after having received a complaint from Ichido. Shimotsuki further informs Ignatov that he will have his crime coefficient and inspector suitability revaluated and that the final decision will be made after that. Asking if he has any questions, Shimotsuki is told by Ignatov that he has none. In Division One’s office, Todoroki angrily asks Ignatov what he was thinking when he punched Ichido. Ignatov calmly replies that Ichido was going against Sibyl when he made those claims as there is no causal link between Crime Coefficients and blood relations. Before leaving, Ignatov apologizes for his actions and Todoroki agrees that it wasn’t very inspector-like, but thanks him for it. In the Enforcer’s quarters, Kisaragi is surprised to hear the news of Ignatov’s suspension from Todoroki and the others and wonders how Shindo is going to investigate the case alone. Playing billiards, Irie agrees that their new Inspectors are good at making messes even bigger, causing Hinakawa to suggest that they might look into the previous Inspectors’ case as well. Kisaragi scolds Hinakawa for suddenly bringing that topic out of the blue and reminds him that the chief had already closed that case. Kisaragi further suggests that they might get roped into it again, if the Inspectors do investigate it again. Changing the subject, Todoroki asks Hinakawa about his prior request to investigate the Inspectors’ backgrounds and Hinakawa replies that he did it ages ago. Gathering around Hinakawa’s laptop, Hinakawa shows the other Enforcers the Inspectors' data and the Enforcers are surprised to discover that Shindo was recommended to the job by Tsunemori, the killer ex-Inspector. Hinakawa defends Tsunemori as a great Inspector, but Irie mentions that he heard that she lost her mind. Reading further, the Enforcers discover that Shindo’s mother was euthanised after battling an illness when he was young and that Shindo’s father, Atsushi Shindo, was a higher-up at the Ministry of Welfare who committed suicide. Reading that, Hinakawa mentions that the details of the suicide is at a level 3 classification, meaning they cannot access it and Kisaragi wonders why Shindo didn’t end up as a latent criminal himself with that past. Changing the subject to Ignatov, Todoroki asks Hinakawa to show them his profile. Hinakawa does so and the team is equally surprised to discover that Ignatov was recruited by Shimotsuki and that he has a blind wife. The team then becomes further shocked when they discover that Shindo’s father is a suspect in the murder of Ignatov’s brother, Akira Vasily Ignatov. Stunned, Todoroki utters his disbelief that Shindo and Ignatov are still friends after that and surmises that they probably had a reason to stick together for their bond to be that strong. Kisaragi agrees and states that they may have had no choice but to rely on each other. Irie teasingly compliments Mao’s sense of romanticism and Kisaragi kicks him in retaliation to the floor as a sad Todoroki thinks to himself. A short while later, Todoroki heads out to one of the PSB’s courtyard to have a drink. Sitting down on a bench, Todoroki recalls his past. In his memory, Haruma is drunkenly complaining about how Tenma’s hue is deteriorating when he should have been born with a genetically perfect Psycho-Pass. Insulted, Tenma’s mother asks if Haruma thinks it is her fault that he ended up like this and Haruma blames her. Later in the Tokorozawa Correction and Care Center, an institutionalized Todoroki is visited by Ichido who disinterestedly comments on the irrationality of genes and Psycho-Passes. Telling him to cut to the chase, Todoroki is informed by his brother that his mother committed suicide the week before and coldly remarks that he is glad she did it because it saved him the trouble of disposing of her himself. Astonished, Todoroki stares back at him in disbelief. Back in the present, Todoroki gulps down another beer and squeezes the can in rage. At the Ignatov residence, Ignatov and his wife are having dinner with Shindo, when Shindo brings up Ignatov’s suspension. Upset, Stronskaya scolds Ignatov for not telling her the news and Ignatov claims that he was going to tell her later. Still upset, Stronskaya further scolds Ignatov for striking Ichido and Shindo defends Ignatov by saying that Ignatov was only trying to protect a colleague being insulted. Shindo comments that Ignatov is kind in that way, but Stronskaya chides Ignatov for his quick temper and asks that he reflect on his actions. Changing the subject, Shindo suggests that Stronskaya use the food printer if cooking is too hard on her, but Stronskaya confesses that she won’t because she doesn’t want to forget her mother’s cooking and likes the taste of real food rather than synthetic food. After dinner, Ignatov and Shindo change into their gym clothes and go out onto the balcony to train. Weightlifting, Ignatov apologizes for getting suspended and Shindo replies that its not needed since he passed his re-evaluation, meaning that Sibyl understands that his actions were just. Ignatov hopes that the case and asks about the case. Shindo replies that he is missing a piece of the puzzle and states that he will investigate Komiya who he believes has it. Going inside, Ignatov asks Shindo about the security detail for the public debate and Shindo casually mentions that Division 2 is handling it. Noticing Shindo yawning, a concerned Ignatov asks if Shindo getting enough sleep and warns him that he shouldn’t his mentalist abilities so frequently as it puts a strain on his mind and body. Shindo replies that he will use them, if the investigation requires it. Ignatov reminds Shindo that it is his job to not let him, but Shindo reminds Ignatov that he is under suspension and declares that he will do anything to reach the truth. Ignatov comments that he is the same but cautions Shindo not to use when he isn’t around. Getting up from the couch, Shindo apologizes for scaring him the other day when he collapsed. Ignatov replies that he can’t see what Shindo sees, so he at least wants to support him. Shindo teases Ignatov by reminding him of his suspension again, causing Ignatov to tell him to drop it. Ignatov then declares that he will get reinstated soon. Going over to the window, Shindo wonders why he, Ignatov and Stronskaya had to lose their family and declares that they will discover the truth together. Ignatov nods in agreement. The next day, Shimotsuki gathers the team in Karanomori’s lab and introduces Ignatov’s substitute, former Division One Enforcer, Yayoi Kunizuka. Quotes * ''"What do you think you're doing? Playing a game of "how close can we get to getting Chief Shimotsuki fired?" (Shimotsuki) "I wouldn't play that. It sounds boring." ''(Shindo) ~~ Mika Shimotsuki and Arata Shindo conversation * ''"I've never seen a mind like hers. It's thinking at frightening speeds, but its empty." (Shindo) "Empty? She seems ambitious to me." ''(Ignatov) ''"A mind like that could force someone to weigh their hue against their life and make them choose death." (Shindo) ~~ Arata Shindo and Kei Mikhail Ignatov conversing about Karina Komiya Trivia * '''Herakles or Hercules was a divine hero in Greek mythology, the son of Zeus and Alcmene, foster son of Amphitryon. He was a great-grandson and half-brother (as they are both sired by the god Zeus) of Perseus. He was the greatest of the Greek heroes, a paragon of masculinity, the ancestor of royal clans who claimed to be Heracleidae (Ἡρακλεῖδαι), and a champion of the Olympian order against chthonic monsters. He is famous for his Twelve Labors. (source: Wikipedia) * A Siren was a half-bird/half-female monster from Greek mythology. They were dangerous creatures who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and singing voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. (source: Wikipedia) Gallery 0303-2.png 0303-3.png 0303-4.png 0303-5.png 0303-6.png 0303-9.png 0303-10.png 0303-11.png Images continued in: :Main article: 0303 Herakles and the Sirens/Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries